Blood Rose
by Fanstagram
Summary: Virgina Weasley, normal every day life, excelling in potions, slightly anorexic, blood red hair, whats with her? she want to know that to.
1. Chapter 1

hey Novas back. thanks to the all beloved miss kathrine, melody, avalon, rose, and J.

disclaimer:i do NOT own harry potter, if i did i would be saying i didn't

love to all my fix writing idols, and to all reading this :)

let the show begin

it was a day like and other, just same old same old, till Virginia Weasley woke up with a thought from her dream.

Virginia woke up from her dream mid pondering with thoughts, details, and ingredients. she was very into potions and didn't seem to mind Snape, yet no one noticed that, it was probably because the art of potions was an intricate thing that if learnt well enough could change lives balance, and Ginerva knew that.

leaping from the tangled bed sheets she combed her wine red hair andean down the burrow staircase. seeing it was only five am no one would notice virgina was awake. she ran to the shed where she kept some school materials and began to work.

it was only 4 hours later that she noticed someone coming to the shed. she quickly put her new potion into a vial and hid it with the rest of her potion work. charlie walked through to door to the he'd to see Ginerva nose in a book about... muggle fighting... " gin? why are you reading a book about fighting?" Charlie asked, leaning against a shelf. she flipped to the cover then looked up at Charlie," oh! uh.. i just.. wanted to ..learn incase.. something happened.. some day." she said trying to hide the fact she was actually making new potions.

" okay..." charlie asked still slightly suspicious," mum said breakfast is ready and told her you'd already eaten, but gin i can't keep covering for you! i don't want you to get hurt, and i can't cover at Hogwarts because i don't go there, but come on you can't just live a life being anorexic!" ( a/n: yes miss Kathrine, that part is for you) ' i won't,I'm not! just don't tell mum anything."Virginia said _although he probably doesn't know that you do eat every day, but just wake up to early and sleep to late for anyone to notice the eating patterns _she thought, and with that she walked out of the room and towards the burrow to get ready for Hogwarts.

practically every thing I'm writing is like a _ oneshot tell me if you want more _ thing to see which ones you like so review and tell me if it should keep going!

Slytherin love,

**N****_ova_**


	2. Chapter 2

_read on my fellow readers_

disclaimer: i sadly do not own harry potter

_without further ado_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginerva trudged up the stairs to get ready for another regular year at hogwarts. although it was strange of her she was never excited for the oncoming years of school.

now she was counting down with only 2 years left and she was trying everything to get out earlier. she wanted to take up potions master at Hogwarts but Snape would never retire, although he was the greatest professor she couldn't wait till he left.

As she packed she couldn't help thinking about her life, she was so different from her family and that meant she was the oddball, all starting with her being the only girl and youngest. that meant she had to live up to her familys potential and with so many children that was a hard thing to do.

_time for another year of hogwarts _she thought warily getting in the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the train was as crowded as always and Ginerva watched as her old friends chatted with each other, how shy first years made friends,then she realized the train was moving and she was standing there staring at nothing. she quickly fled to the nearest compartment not caring who was inside because for sure as hell she wasn't sitting with the so called 'golden trio'.

"weaselette could you get that piece of filth out of my compartment." Draco Malfoy drawled

" I would love to but it seems you haven't left yet." Ginerva said looking sat her nails, the famous malfoy smirk gracing her lips

" Man, i think you've just left him speechless weasley,nobody talks back quiet like that." said a voice from the door

" Zabini such a pleasant day isn't it, could you do me a favor and close Malfoys mouth before the flies get in, i don't want him to choke...i would have to clean up the mess." Ginny said,fake sweetness dripping from her voice

" mate, you look nothing like a Malfoy when you're gaping. pick yourself up in public."

"thanks for that Blaise, wouldn't want him to go in to shock on us right?" she said laughing

"Are you sure that is Weasley!"draco said after some thinking over

"Draco look at her, she's Weasley not crabbe, not potter, that is clearly Weasley."

"well then, nice to talk to you ginerva, hope my father didn't inconvenience you with Riddles diary,"malfoy said trying to get the she weasel riled up and infuriated.

"Malfoy you are insufferable sometimes you know that... fuck!" Ginerva said rubbing her temples. she threw open her trunk, and to the boys surprise there were rows and rows of different potions,she grabbed a rich red one, popped the top off and downed it in one shot.

" well thanks for that Malfoy, i was hoping i wouldn't have to use that this year" she said with a huff. leaning back against the chair and closing her sleep deprived eyes.

"unecxpected..." draco whispered to blaise as they watched her

" i heard that you know.' she grumbled not bothering to look at them


End file.
